<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take One and Leave One by fluffyymoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748810">Take One and Leave One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyymoon/pseuds/fluffyymoon'>fluffyymoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, im sorry for dumb oc stuff but this was really good so., it's late for angst oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyymoon/pseuds/fluffyymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least... I saved one life." Female OC (Master)/Miyamoto Musashi. One-shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miyamoto Musashi/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take One and Leave One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was accounted for, they knew all about their opponent. This time, they’d go on the offense and finish it all.  </p><p> </p><p>However, they didn’t think that the other Master would directly join the fray. Targeting and killing Juliet was the goal, but she and Musashi didn’t know. Even the Saber’s Heavenly Eyes couldn’t see this in the thousands of outcomes she’d briefly witnessed. Hearing the shot, the small Master barely registers it in time, but not quick enough. She wouldn’t be able to escape without being wounded, but she’d still try to do so. </p><p> </p><p>Blue and red pass her face, and a horrible, breaking noise fills Juliet’s ears. In shock, she drops to her knees and gets closer to Musashi. She knew Saber would disappear into thin air eventually, but still… </p><p>“Musashi…” Her head droops down to see the pink samurai’s face, her jaw clenched.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re alright….? Good… I’m glad. Thank you for everything.” Giving a feigned smile, Musashi’s arm shakily reaches out to her Master’s cheek, wiping a tear. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Remember our promise, and live on. Try the udon in this place for me, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Juliet’s voice became thin and croaky; she was doing her best to hold all of her tears back, but this fails. Small sobs escape her lips, and Musashi frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Juliet, don’t cry for me, I’ll feel bad.” She gives a shaky sigh, and continues talking. “As a swordswoman, I have taken lives, and never saved any of them. That’s why I decided to try and save one… yours. But it seems like I was never cut out for such a thi-”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’ll live on! I’ll live until I breathe my last breath. I’ll prove to you that your sacrifice wasn’t in vain!” She smiles through the hot tears, her lips shaking. Three words come to mind, and inhales. The forest meets the ocean and red sky.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point, half of Musashi’s body was gone, and soon it’d be her whole being. The Saber gives a big smile, and leans into Juliet’s ears. It was just barely a whisper, something passing in the wind, but they both knew.</p><p> </p><p>“I.. love you… too, Juliet…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi sorry it's short but i wanted to share with other people! follow me on twt where i talk/draw abt it more @/magi__mariel and @/violetlovemail</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>